Royally Hitched
by Rayfle
Summary: Prince Hinata is now old enough to get married and his father has invited five suitors to come and stay at the castle! Who will he choose? (There will be KurooHina/KageHina/OiHina/TsukkiHina/KenHina.) [Rating is for language, violence, and implied sexual actions]
1. Introduction

Far away in a land called Pallavolo lived a young prince named Hinata. He was the only child of King Daichi and Queen Sugawara. The young prince had just turned sixteen and was now able to marry. Yet, the prince was never interested in marriage and completely disregarded the idea. Not wanting to force marriage onto Hinata, the King and Queen tried persuade the young prince that marriage was a grand event and brought happiness to everyone involved. But still, Hinata cringed at the thought. So King Daichi made the decision to invite five possible suitors to the castle. He hoped that, after spending time with them, Hinata would fall in love and then he wouldn't have to worry about his son any longer.

"Prince Hinata!" There was a loud pounding at my door.

Eek, it sounds like Knight Tanaka. I got up from my bed and opened my door, popping my head out to investigate. "What's up, Tanaka?" I asked.

"His majesty wishes to speak with you, squirt." Tanaka explained.

"What for? Not another marriage lecture…ugh, I wish they'd just stop it with that already." I whined.

"Hey, you dweeb! Your parents are only looking out for you, so show some respect!" The knight pulled into a headlock and ruffled my hair.

"Auggggh! Quit it!" I grumbled, struggling to escape from his hold.

"I think that they're only worried about yours and the kingdom's future. Besides, you never know, getting hitched might be fun." he said, letting me go.

I fumbled and fell on my face. I didn't want to face my parent's about this issue again, so I just kinda laid there. It's not like I don't ever want to get married, but I just feel like it would be too great of a change for me right now. And well…I kinda want to keep my freedom to do as I please without worrying about some spouse getting onto me for everything I do. I see Mom gripe at Dad about a lot of the stuff he does. I don't want to deal with a spouse and my mom yelling at me.

"Come on, Prince Shorty, let's go! We can't make 'em wait any longer!" Tanaka grabbed the waistband of my pants and began to drag me down the hallway.

"H-hey! Let me go! I can walk by myself, you jerk!" I shouted, flailing about.

"Ha ha ha! Don't worry, I'll make sure to only carpet burn one side of your face!" the knight chackled.

* * *

A while later, Tanaka and I arrived in the throne room. "Ah, thank you for bringing Hinata here, Tanaka." Daichi, my father, said.

"It's no problem, you're majesty!" Tanaka bowed and took his guard position by the door.

"Well, Hinata, how's your day faring?" my father asked.

I didn't answer. I knew what he was doing. He was just trying to be friendly before lecturing me to death.

"Hinata, you don't have to be so grim, dear." Sugawara, my mother, commented. He got up from his spot next to my father and came over to me. "I know you're tired of all this talk of marriage, but this is important to both me and Daichi." He ruffled my hair gently.

"Suga is right, Hinata. Please be reasonable about this. I have a new approach to your betrothal!" Daichi exclaimed.

Oh great. What could it be this time? "Yeah, what is it?" I shrugged, pushing my mother's hand away from my head.

"We've decided to pick five suitors to come stay at the castle. We want you to pick one of them as your future spouse." my father smiled, proud of himself.

"Don't you think you'd have more fun this way, Hinata?" Suga asked, rejoining my father.

Did I think this was great? Did I think this would be fun? No, of course not! This is MY future we're talking about! "No, I don't think that will be fun at all! Have you guys even considered how I feel about this whole stupid idea of marriage!? Like I keep telling you, I'm not ready for this big of a change! I don't want to give up the freedom I have!" I snapped, glaring at my father.

Daichi went silent.

Uh oh. Now I've done it. I glanced up at my father, who was beyond furious. I don't think I've ever seen him this livid before.

My father stood and slammed his scepter down on the marble floor. "I will not tolerate your insolence! How dare you speak to your mother that way!" he thundered.

"Daichi, please calm d-!" Suga tried to say before my father cut him off.

"No, I will not let our son be so disrespectful!" he stomped towards me.

I stepped back reflexively, scared that my father was going to hit me or something. "F-father, I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Please forgive me!" I pleaded, falling to my knees.

Daichi stopped right in front of me. "Stand."

Shaking like a volleyball player serving in his first match, I slowly rose from the floor. I kept my eyes clamped shut, waiting for the blow that was to come. Yet what I felt wasn't a slap to the face but a gentle hand to my shoulder. I opened my eyes to see my father looking at me with a saddened face.

"Hinata, I only want what's best for you. That's all. I'm not trying to force you into this, but marriage is something you seriously need to consider. Being with that one person who completes you is one of the greatest feelings in the world. That's what your mother and I want for you." he explained.

I felt bad now. I realize that they've never been demanding about my betrothal. I guess I was just being difficult about it because I wanted to have things my way. I was the one not considering their feelings. "Sorry…"I mumbled.

My father chuckled and patted my shoulder. "It's fine. I was pretty stubborn when it came to getting married too."

"For real?"

"Hahaha, you know it! But now, I'm married to the most wonderful person I've ever met and have the best son I could ask for."

"Hehe, I'm definitely the best." I grinned widely.

"That you are!" Daichi grinned as well, before going back to his throne. "Well then, now that things have been settled, shall we meet your suitors?"

"Wait…they're here!?" I definitely wasn't ready now. I mean, one of them is gonna marry me right? Do I even look okay!? I was totally freaking out and it was obvious. Tanaka was trying to not laugh so hard and I shot him an evil look.

"Of course, they're here! Nishinoya, would you go fetch our guests?" my father ordered.

"Right away, sir!" Nishinoya, the royal messenger, responded before prancing off through the throne room doors.

Ugh, I was dreading this moment. I didn't expect them to just throw all this at me right away! Give me some time, dammit! I began fidget from nervousness and unconsciously pace the room.

"Hinata, calm down. You're going to be fine. This will be nothing more than an introduction to your suitors, alright?" my mother assured me. I only nodded in response.

Just moments later, Nishinoya returned to the throne room with all five suitors. "Here they are, your majesty!" the short messenger announced before leaving the room once more.

"Alright then, each of you please come forward and introduce yourself to my son, Hinata. Do your best to create a good first impression, after all you might end up spending the rest of your lives together!" Daichi laughed heartily.

Oh my gawd. I wouldn't be surprised if any of them told me they didn't wanna marry me because of my father being the most embarrassing person on the face of the earth. I sighed and glanced over at the suitors. They were all taller than me except for the one on the end. He looked like he could be around my size, I guess.

"I guess I'll go first?" one of the taller guys stepped forward. He had jet black hair that looked like he woke up with a bed head and just decided to keep it that way. He came before me and kneeled before looking up at me with his mischievous golden eyes. "I am Kuroo Tetsurou, a marquis from Nekoma. I'm glad to have been invited here to court you, prince."

Oh, well this guy seems nice enough. He looks a bit devious though. Before I was able to respond to him, he grabbed my hand and pulled me towards him with a sly grin on his face.

"So you're definitely gonna marry me, right?" His husky voice sent shivers down my spine.

Of course, I was embarrassed out of mind and my face was probably redder than a sunburnt butt on the fourth of July. I jerked away and shouted, "N-no way!" Did this guy expect me to give him an answer already!?

"Oh ho?" Kuroo laughed before stepping back into his position next to the other suitors.

I hope all these guys aren't like that.

The next guy came forward. This one had short, fluffy brown hair. He also kneeled, grabbing my hand and giving it a small kiss. He glanced up at me and winked. "It's a pleasure to meet to you, young prince. I'm Tooru Oikawa the archduke of Aoba Josai." He stood, not letting go of my hand. "I do hope you'll choose me. I'll treat you well and be ever so faithful to you. It's a mistake you can't afford to make."

Gross. More like a mistake I need to make. This guy is so full of himself that I doubt he even eats. "Is that so?" I grumbled, snatching my hand away.

"Don't be shy! I'm sure we'll get to know each other well quickly." Oikawa said with a smirk as he went back to the line of suitors.

Dear gawd. If things continue like this, I don't think I'm going to be able to choose any of these guys. I sighed loudly, scratching the back of my head. I heard someone clear their throat and gazed over at my father, who shot me a warning look. Yikes, guess that was a bit rude of me…

The third guy came forth and bowed. "I am Kageyama Tobio, an Earl of Karasuno! I am very honoured to be able to meet you, Prince Hinata!" He looked very nice for an earl and his black hair was nicely groomed.

He's a bit too formal, but that's better than what I've seen so far. "Please stand, Kageyama. I'd like to be able to see your face, please!", I ordered. The earl stood and stared me right in the face. I flinched from the intimidating look on his face, but I think he was just super nervous.

"I'm honoured that King Daichi has chosen me to be one of your suitors, prince! I-I hope that you will choose me!" Kageyama declared somewhat loudly, earning him a muffled laughed from a few of those in the room. A light blush of embarrassment appeared on the earl's face.

I also giggled a bit before speaking, "Thank you for being so kind. I look forward to getting to know you." I offered my hand to him with the intention of shaking his hand, but I think he misunderstood because he grabbed it and kissed it awkwardly. Oh my gawd, he's so bashful and it's hilarious.

Kageyama stood back next to the other suitors and the fourth one came forward. He was probably the tallest one there. He wore glasses and his blonde hair was super short. He did not bow; he only glared down at me with his pale golden eyes. "…I came here for this?" he scoffed, pointing down at me. Everything went silent from his rude remark.

"Exuse me?" I returned his glare. How dare this loser talk to me like that!

"Oh, so you can't hear either? Man, you must be useless…", the tall suitor grumbled.

Suddenly, stomping came from behind me. Tanaka grabbed the suitor's collar and got up in his face. "Who the hell do you think you are, speaking to the prince like that? You should feel freaking honoured to even be here, you shitty boy!" the knight yelled angrily.

The tall suitor smirked. "Pfft, can't you pronounce your words right? It sounded like you said 'city boy'." he laughed.

Uh oh. Wrong move, dude. Tanaka seemed like he was about to strangle the guy right then and there. Whelp, looks like I'll only have four suitors to choose from now.

Daichi stood and slammed his scepter on the marble floor. "Tanaka! I will not tolerate your rudeness! If you cannot calm down, then you must excuse yourself from the room!" my father ordered. The knight let go of the tall suitor and stomped back into his earlier spot. The suitor laughed under his breath. "And you! If you continue your behaviour, you can be dismissed back to your father." Daichi cast down a scary look upon the suitor, who flinched from the menacing presence of my father.

Gathering back his composure, the tall suitor came over to me and bowed this time. "I'm Tsukishima Kei, a bishop of the Karasuno church. I'm honoured to be here."

This dude couldn't sound any more sarcastic if he tried. "Thanks for coming." I muttered, not pleased that I'd have to continue dealing with this jerk. He said nothing more and went to where he had been standing before he caused a shit talking battle.

The last suitor came before me and bowed meekly. His hair was longer than everyone else's and it had been dyed except for the roots. "I, um, I'm Kenma Kozume. I'm the prince of Nekoma." he spoke quietly. He also seemed nervous and was fidgeting with his fingers.

"Oh, so you're a prince too?" I grabbed his hands, ecstatic to meet another prince, "That's so cool! I'm sure we could be friends!" I smiled brightly. Kenma nodded and a small smile appeared. I think I already kinda like him. He seems nice! The other prince shuffled back to his spot.

My father stood to address me, along with the suitors. "Now that you've all met one another, there are a few things I'd like to discuss. First of all, if Hinata has a serious problem with a suitor; he is allowed to dismiss them home. Secondly, no sexual activity without Hinata's consent. I will personally see to it that you are punished for this offense," Daichi's face had probably the most terrifying expression I've ever seen, "And lastly, Hinata is the one who decides his partner. Not me. So I'm not the one you should be appealing to. I do hope you take this and him seriously. That's all. You are all dismissed." All five suitors exited the room together, while I was escorted out by Tanaka.

* * *

Once back in my room, I threw myself on my bed and stared up at my ceiling. To be honest, I had no idea who I was gonna pick. Kuroo was a bit forward, Oikawa seemed super creepy, Kageyama wasn't too bad, Tsukishima is definitely a jerk, and Kenma…well, he was kinda cute actually. But none of that was enough to go ahead and decide which of them was better. I guess I'll just have to get to know them…

Just what exactly was I thrown into?


	2. Kuroo's Route Pt 1

The next day, I was walking down the hall with Tanaka towards the dining hall for breakfast. Yawning, I rubbed my eyes because I hadn't slept well last night. There was no way I could sleep after what happened yesterday. I felt so anxious and still do. In fact, I don't even think I have that much of an appetite. Suddenly, I ran into someone and fell back on my butt. "Owwwww!" I whined.

"Watch where you're going!" Tanaka scolded whoever I had just ran into.

"Oh ho? Sorry about that, I guess I'm still half asleep." It was that guy Kuroo, a marquis from Nekoma. He kneeled down and lent me a helping hand. "Are you alright, little prince?"

I didn't take his hand and, instead, stood myself up. "Don't call me little! And I'm just fine, thank you very much." I pouted with puffy cheeks, trying not to let him know I was embarrassed.

Kuroo laughed. "I guess it must be fate for us to get married. I mean, you ran into me this early in the morning and before anyone else, right?"

"No way in hell!" I shouted before stomping off down the hall. Tanaka and Kuroo laughed amongst themselves as they followed me. That stupid bed head is already making fun of me. What a jerk. I don't see how anyone would like him. I hate being teased. I kept pouting and tried to further ahead of the two behind me.

"Prince Hinata! You're going too far ahead, please wait a moment!" Kuroo caught up to me and grabbed my shoulder. "If you keep pouting like that, your face is gonna freeze that way."

"It will not!" I denied, puffing my cheeks out more.

Kuroo pinched one of my cheeks and laughed once more. "He he, you're so cute like that. You look like a bird with cheeks full of food." I swatted his hand off my shoulder and began to stomp off again. "Ah, wait! I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I'll stop teasing you…for now anyway."

"It'd be great if you would just stop altogether." I glared at him as menacingly as I could. I turned back around and kept walking towards the dining hall.

"He's so fun to mess with." Kuroo told Tanaka, who nodded in agreement. The two then also began to make their way to the dining hall.

* * *

After breakfast, I had planned to go to the library with Tanaka to get some books I'd need for my afternoon lessons. Unfortunately, the knight had been called away for some unknown task by my father. So taking his stead was Kuroo. Yay. I was searching the shelves, looking for my books, when Kuroo got up close behind me.

"Need in any help?" he whispered in my ear.

I flinched, moving away from him as fast as I could. "No! Could you please just go away?" I ran over to a different shelf, hoping he'd leave me alone. But, of course, he continued to follow me like a lost kitten.

"You know you can't be left unattended, besides Tanaka asked me to look over you. I'm a man of my word, you know." Kuroo got right behind me again.

I sighed and tried ignoring him as I glanced over the books, but he was just too close to me. "Can you at least back up a bit?" I asked, not looking back at him. Silence. He didn't respond to my question. "Um, Kuroo?" Suddenly, I felt a hand caressing and squeezing my backside. "Ahh!" I screeched, nearly tripping on some nearby books that were on the floor. "What the hell, Kuroo!?" I shouted at him, shooting him an evil look.

"Oh ho? I couldn't help it. Your butt is just too cute, especially when you stand on your tippy toes to try and reach a book." He smirked, obviously proud of himself.

"You pervert!" I grabbed the books I needed and ran for the door.

"Hinata, let's-" Tanaka walked into the library as soon as I had gotten to the door.

"We're leaving!" I commanded, running right out the door.

"Uh, okay?" Tanaka glanced over at Kuroo suspiciously, who only smiled in return.

* * *

**(Kuroo's PoV)**

That evening, I had gone searching for the little prince, Hinata. I'm actually glad that I was invited because this prince was as interesting as I had originally thought. Not to mention, he was super cute; especially when you tease him. As I walked through the hallways, I happened to see the flicker of a lantern coming from a small room. I came closer, hoping my tiny prince was inside. Glancing inside, I had found Hinata asleep on his desk. Ho ho, how adorable is that? I quietly made my way over to him and looked at what he had been doing before he dozed off. It seemed as if he was doing the lessons I had overheard him fretting about in the library. I leaned over the prince, looking down as his peaceful, sleeping face. He really is small…I stood up straight and carefully pulled his chair away from the desk. As gently as I could, I lifted Hinata into my arms. I walked out of the room and across the hallway into what I assumed to be his room. I eased him out of my arms and onto the bed, covering him with a nearby blanket. "Sleep well, Hinata." I murmured as the back my hand caressed his soft cheek.

* * *

**(Hinata's PoV)**

A few days later, after having Kuroo endlessly cling to me and tease me almost every day, I found myself feeling a bit strange; especially when Kuroo gets close to me. My cheeks get hot and I feel super nervous. I know I definitely haven't felt this way before, except for when I was getting sick. Maybe that's it? I don't know…it couldn't be lo-No way. There was no way I could be in l-love with Kuroo. It must just be some kind of illness. I'll have to go see Mother about it later.

I made my way into the library. Unfortunately, I was having lessons again this evening with my least favourite tutor. Their lessons are always super difficult so I had to make sure I studied up beforehand. I skimmed the spines of books in search of what I needed, hoping that I wouldn't have to search the entire library.

"Having lessons again today?" a voice whispered into my ear.

"Hyah!" I flinched, gripping the bookcase. Turning around, I found Kuroo with his cat-like grin on his face right behind me. "Don't do that! You could've made me knock the bookcase over!" I snarled, feeling the heat rising in my cheeks now that I knew Kuroo was near.

The marquis laughed and backed away from me. "I'm sorry but you were just comically serious as you were looking for your books. I had to break the tension." He ruffled my hair, continuing to laugh.

Pouting a bit, I swatted his hand away and turned back towards the bookshelf. Though, I wasn't just pouting; I was hoping to keep Kuroo from seeing the redness I knew I wearing like a mask on my face. "Why are you even in here? Are you following me again?"

"What's wrong with wanting to see someone you're interested in?" Kuroo stated bluntly, making me drop the books I had grabbed from the shelf.

"What?" I could feel the heat from my cheeks rise up to my ears, "Haha, d-don't joke about those kinds of things Kuroo!" I laughed awkwardly. Without warning, I was shoved against the bookshelf and forcibly turned to face Kuroo. He grabbed my chin to make me focus my attention on him. "Wh-what are you doing!?" I shouted.

"It's not a joke," he said in a low, husky tone. He was leaning over me, almost possessively. His golden eyes were smoldering, making me feel even hotter than before. Kuroo was too close and I felt myself being drawn to him.

"K-kuroo?" I backed up against the bookcase. This situation just seemed too weird and I had no idea how to react. Did I anger him? I didn't mean too…Maybe I should apologize? "H-hey, I'm-" Kuroo's finger covered my lips as he quietly shushed me. His face came closer and closer; his lips almost touching mine. I could feel his breath on my face. Butterflies were fluttering about in my stomach as I clamped my eyes shut and waited for what I expected to be a kiss. I don't know if I'm ready for this! But instead of kissing me, I heard Kuroo sigh. I cautiously opened my eyes and watched as he back away from me. "Kuroo?"

"I'm not going to do anything you don't want me to do." he stated, scratching the back of his head, "I'm not that kind of guy."

Oh. Well, I didn't expect that…I was about to speak when Tanaka came into the library.

"Yooo, Prince Hinata , are you in here!?" He practically barged into the library as loud as he could. The librarian, Kiyoko, got onto him though.

"Guess you have to leave, huh?" Kuroo sounded disappointed.

"Uh yeah, I think it's time for my lessons. I'll, um, see you later." As I ran off to Tanaka, I glanced back at Kuroo. He waved before turning to leave as well. Maybe he isn't so bad after all…


	3. Kuroo's Route Pt 2

**(Kuroo's PoV)**

As I walked through the hallways of the castle while on my way to take care of some private matters, I noticed the prince out in the garden through one of the arched windows. I went to the window to get a closer look. Hm, another one of the suitors was with him. Kenma, I believe. The two of them were tossing a volleyball back and forth while they chatted about something.

"Lord Kuroo, is something wrong?" Yaku, my attendant, asked coming over to me.

"No, everything is fine." I grumbled, eyeing the two below me. It bothered me to see Hinata with the competition. This is not a match that I'll lose; not to anyone. I turned away from the window and went on my way.

* * *

**(Hinata's PoV)**

Kenma and I were out in the garden, tossing a volleyball and chatting around Kuroo. "You know, even though I had kind of a sketchy impression of him at first, I don't think Kuroo is that bad of a guy. I mean, especially after he told me that he wouldn't do anything I don't like." I told Kenma, who caught the ball we had been tossing.

"Ehh, I guess so. You sound like you've fallen for him, Hinata." Kenma sighed, hitting the ball to me this time.

My face went turned redder than the stripes on the ball. "What!? No way! I have not!" I denied before being hit in the face by the ball and falling backwards from the impact.

"Quit lying to yourself and just confess already." Kenma sighed once more, bending down to help me up.

I took Kenma's hand and went after the ball that had rolled away after hitting my face. I hate to admit it but Kenma's probably right…I do like Kuroo.

* * *

Later that evening, Kenma and I were sitting in my study. "So, you also take lessons from Takeda? He's a much better teacher than Ukai." I said, "Ukai is just so mean and yells at me all the time."

"That's probably because you aren't paying attention, right?" Kenma laughed under his breath, "I also have Ukai as a teacher but he doesn't yell at me unless I fall asleep."

"I do pay attention! Most of time…" I scratched the back of my head and grinned.

"Uh huh, sure."

"Okay, maybe sometimes." I'm glad Kenma is different from the other suitors. He's a cool guy to hang out with. Maybe after this is over, me and him could still be friends.

"Oh! So this is where you were, Hinata!" Kuroo had appeared out of nowhere, causing both me and Kenma to nearly jump out our skins.

"What the-!? Kuroo, don't sneak on people like that!" I shot him a mean glare.

"Seriously, that was uncalled for." Kenma agreed.

"Sorry, sorry! Didn't mean to scare anyone!" Kuroo came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my neck. "Ahhhh, I've been so busy with work that I need to recharge on my Hinata cuddles." He gave an exaggerated sigh and leaned some of his body weight on me.

"Hey! Don't lean on me! You're heavy!" I tried pushing him away with all my might, but it was no use. Kuroo just wouldn't budge.

"No way! I'm staying right here!" He fake whined before laughing at my failed efforts.

Kenma sighed and stood up. "I'll see you later, Shoyo. Good luck."

"What? Wait, Kenma!" I called out to him, but he was already almost to the door. After he left, I turned back towards Kuroo. "You made Kenma leave! I was hanging out with him before you butted in!"

"So? If he can't handle it, then he should just leave." Kuroo refused to let me go. In fact, he pulled me even closer.

Angry, I smashed my heel down on his toes, causing Kuroo to both yelp and release me. "That's just immature! Grow up!" I stomped out of the room over to my bedroom and slammed the door.

This incident happened several more times until one day I got fed up.

* * *

One afternoon, Kenma and I were sitting in the garden again. "Geez, I can't believe how much Kuroo clings to me! I mean, he follows me around everywhere! I can't ever be alone at all anymore!" I complained, "I'm sorry we can't hang out together as much anymore, Kenma."

"It's fine, Shoyo. It's not your fault that he's so annoying." Kenma scowled in irritation, "If that big idiot wants you so badly, he should go ahead and claim you because this is getting ridiculous."

"Is that so?" a voice asked from behind us. Of course, it was the big idiot himself. "Sorry to inconvenience you."

"Yeah, you should be sorry. Get your shit together already and stop being so bothersome." Kenma shot back.

"Hinata hasn't said anything to me about being bothersome. Why don't you just mind your own business, you catty prince?" Kuroo glared at Kenma, earning him a glare in return. The tension between them was building and I had no idea what to do.

"Is that what you think? Hinata is always complaining to me about how annoying you are, clinging to him all the time!" Kenma explained, pointing at me.

Woah, wait! Please don't drag me into this, Kenma! I tried to back away from the argument, but was suddenly grabbed by Kuroo. He pulled me close to him and away from Kenma.

"Hinata would've told me if what I was doing was truly bothering him, isn't that right!?" Kuroo looked down at me expectantly.

"Go ahead Hinata and tell him exactly what you've complained to me about." Kenma grumbled.

I stood completely frozen, unable to respond to either of them. It's not like I hate what Kuroo is doing, even though it is a bit annoying. I couldn't just tell him that and hurt his feelings though. But I couldn't lie and say that I haven't been talking about him either. What do I do?

"Now, look! You've freaked him out by being clingy with him again." Kenma stated, pulling me away from Kuroo.

"Hey! Don't just go doing what you want!" Kuroo grabbed my hand, trying to keep me beside him.

"He doesn't even feel the same way as you! Unless the feeling is mutual, you should just leave him alone!" Kenma tugged even harder on my arm now.

"Like you even know how he feels!" Kuroo kept his grip on my other arm, beginning to win his and Kenma's tug-of-war.

I was still stuck on what I was supposed to do and my head was all gwooooooohh! I snatched my arms away from the both of them, causing them to look at me in shock. "Neither of you can tell me how to feel! I can like whoever I want and be friends with whoever I want! But right now, I don't like either of you!" I shouted. Realizing what I said, I glanced up and saw the hurt on their faces. As quickly as I could, I ran away from them and into the castle.


End file.
